Possible Solution to Season 4 Cliffhanger
by capri1228
Summary: While waiting for the much anticipated mini series, I have been trying to think of plausible solutions to the ending we all witnessed in horror. This is what I came up with. Let me know what you think.


Disclaimer: I own no part of Farscape or its characters.  
  
Setting: Anything up to and including Season 4.  
  
Author's note: I have been trying to think of "realistic" ways that the mini series can resolve the Fourth Season cliffhanger and this is what I came up with.  
  
D'Argo came running into command at full speed when he heard Chiana screaming over the coms. She was slumped on the floor.  
  
D'Argo: Chiana, what is it? What happened?  
  
She was too upset to answer. D'Argo looked over his shoulder.  
  
Rygel: We were just talking about her eyesight when the frellnik started screaming.  
  
D'Argo wrapped his arms around her.  
  
D'Argo: What is it?  
  
Chiana gripped his forearms.  
  
Chiana: We have to stop Crichton. He can't go out there.  
  
D'Argo: What are you talking about? Go where?  
  
Chiana: I saw it. Crichton! Crichton, are you there?  
  
John: (voice coming from com) What is it Chi?  
  
Chiana: I need to see you right away.  
  
Rygel: You can't see anything at the moment.  
  
D'Argo shot a hard look at Rygel while he helped Chiana to her feet.  
  
John: Can't it wait. I will be back in about an arn.  
  
Chiana: No! It can't. Please meet me in my chambers.  
  
D'Argo: I think you should do it John. She is very upset.  
  
John sighed. John: Fine I will meet you there.  
  
Chiana: D'Argo, help me.  
  
He took her hand.  
  
D'Argo: Rygel, you stay here and let me know if you see anything on the scanners.  
  
John was pacing inside of Chiana's chambers when she arrived with D'Argo.  
  
John: What is the big emergency? I have a hot date with a brunette.  
  
Chiana: Is Aeryn here?  
  
John: No, she is waiting for me. What is this about Chi?  
  
Chiana: I had a vision.  
  
John: A what?  
  
Chiana: If you take Aeryn out in that boat, you and she are going to be killed.  
  
John looked at D'Argo. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
John: Chiana, I know that you are upset about your eyesight and everything but a vision?  
  
Chiana: You don't believe me.  
  
The room was silent.  
  
Chiana: You are going to take Aeryn out on the boat to ask her a very important question.  
  
John stepped close to her.  
  
John: How did you know that?  
  
Chiana: I saw it.  
  
D'Argo: What else did you see?  
  
Chiana: A ship is going to appear in the sky and fire on John and Aeryn in the boat and shattered their bodies like glass.  
  
D'Argo: Rygel, do you see any ships on the scanners?  
  
Rygel: No.  
  
D'Argo: Chiana, is it possible that you were dreaming?  
  
She held her hand out.  
  
Chiana: John.  
  
He took her hand in his. She stepped closer to him.  
  
Chiana: I have had visions before. Remember the one at the leviathan grave yard. They come when they come. I don't control them. I am telling you that if you take Aeryn out on that boat you and she will be killed and it won't just be the two of you. There is the baby to think about. Even if you doubt me, are you willing to take that chance?  
  
John touched her cheek with the back of his hand. He could see how frighten she was for him. He looked at D'Argo.  
  
John: If there is a ship that is going to attack, may be we should consider trying to wake Pilot and getting off this planet.  
  
D'Argo nodded.  
  
John: Aeryn, we may have a problem. Meet me in the den.  
  
Aeryn: What is it?  
  
John: I will explain when I get there just bring Noranti to the den with you.  
  
D'Argo: Chiana and I will go to command.  
  
Chiana leaned into John.  
  
Chiana: I know you wanted it to be special but trust me when I say the answer will be the same no matter where you ask the question.  
  
A slight smile came to her face. D'Argo took her hand.  
  
D'Argo: Let's move. We have to get off this planet.  
  
John watched them go. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the box containing his mother's ring. He gripped it in his fist and headed to the den. 


End file.
